


Doctors Without Borders

by PeroxideMermaid



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Doctor Regina Mills, Doctor Robin Hood, F/M, Outlaw Queen - Freeform, Robin And Regina travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 22:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeroxideMermaid/pseuds/PeroxideMermaid
Summary: Robin and Regina buried themselves into their profession, traveling the world helping the ones that need them the most without really taking care of their personal needs.





	Doctors Without Borders

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part. You can find the first one on FF. I’m posting it here because it is easier to post from my phone. Hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Also, I’ll be moving some of my stuff here soon!

Doctors Without Borders II  
Regina POV

Someone once told her that time heals all wounds.  
She doesn’t agree with that statement. The lacerations left behind by painful moments and sad goodbyes will always remain. Time will only create a paradox in which allows the mind to turn that mortal wounds into scar tissues, fabricating a new alternate reality where you are made to believe that the pain isn’t there anymore; but there’s a residual there.

You are reminded of the pain certain day of the week or at random hours.  
When the nights are extremely cold.  
And the days extremely long.  
You are reminded that there’s was a time those spaces in between were filled to the brim by that missing part that you’ll always mourned silently, even when you don’t notice that you’re grieving.

Time can be quite the jackass.

Pain will always be the go to prop for time. That’s why Regina always tries to keep herself occupied.

Ever since Daniel’s death, she had been pushing herself hard. The moment she finished Medical School, Regina took off to save the world, one country at a time. Well, at least try.  
The doctors without borders life had been kind to her even when her mother didn’t approve of her focus. Cora just wanted Regina to marry another wealthy doctor and minimize her talent to an Emergency Room or a private practice with her to be husband; but she couldn’t. It was true when they said Saints don’t practice medicine, it was a business, but Mills had been determined to be from the small percentage that cared for other human beings instead of bringing millions a year. There were so many people in the world that needed a helping hand, and they required someone who cared enough to risk their own in the process in order to give full and human service.

That was the life she chose, and Regina doesn’t regret it.

Still there were nights, like this one, where she relaxed before traveling to another country. Africa had been quite the unique experience, and sure she is going to miss it but the change in scenery was something Regina had been craving for a while. That’s why before takeoff, Emma – her best friend and colleague – and her decided to go for a drink or ten.

The hotel bar was fully stocked with all her favorites, making it hard for Regina to chose but one look at the bottle of vodka, the decision was made for her. A round of appletinis here and there until Emma decided to take off with some guy – he had way too much eye liner and it bother Regina the fact that he wore it better – leaving Regina all alone with her thoughts and musing.

Not always a good idea.

The brunette ordered another drink. Her third one? Yeah. When she noticed the group of doctors walking in. At first glance she didn’t even pay attention to them. She had seen them before, but that was probably the first week in Africa. Since then Regina had been way too occupied to even notice anyone else that wasn’t Emma and that was because the was a royal pain in the butt. Though secretly she is grateful for her presence.

When Regina wasn’t entirely in her own little bubble, she notices things better. Like, for example, the way one of the doctor kept staring at her. He was handsome and had a beautiful smile. He almost seemed like a fictional character and he was heading her way. Shit.

Regina took a long gulp of her drink, almost draining it out. At first, she ignored his presence. It was obvious that he came to the bar only to refill his drink but then he was about to leave and if she didn’t at least hear his voice once, she’d kick herself.

“Whiskey, figures.” The man turned to her with raised brow. Regina felt amused and slightly unbalanced at the deep azure twinkle in the man’s eyes. They say that eyes are the window to the soul and one look at this man pair made that statement seem to be true. Mills liked his eyes.

“Not a fan I presume.” Regina watched him take a knock of his drink his eyes never straying from her face. Whether for show or liquid courage, she couldn’t tell but it was amusing all the same.

“Not in the morning.” A head tilt followed that confirmation. There must be something on her face, his eyes can’t seem to look away. Made the brunette feel exposed but at the same time marvelous. “You keep staring at me and I wonder if I should be worried that you might be a creepy stalker or a serial killer.”

The way he expelled that laugh had the brunette biting her lower lip. Not too much, didn’t want to seem like a horny teenager ready to pounce, but enough to seem interested and sexy. One of those two was true. “My apologies, I just hadn’t seen someone as quite…” He trailed off. If this were a cartoon, there would probably be a lightbulb on top of his head struggling to turn on and only doing so when the appropriate word appeared in his mind eye, ready to be uttered. “...beautiful.”

Regina hasn’t flirted with anyone, not in a while anyway. The only time she did try it, did manage to feel off, wrong. No one ever made her feel like she should try. No one ever made her feel her heart race, and her palms sweaty. Then comes along this man, that was staring at her almost in a creepy and made her feel all those things and more. It was something she didn’t thought it was needed until now and is that realization that had Regina’s heart fluttering hard.

Well it was time to leave.

The rest of their exchange was full of banters and sassiness from both part. He had an answer for everything and so did she. What made her wonder how good would they be working side by side? Like her, he was a doctor, surgeon if his steady hands and straight posture were speaking. He seemed to be enveloped in a fort that would prevent anyone into considering his heart and Regina could relate completely to it. If these were other circumstances, Regina would have taken a plunge – who is she lying too?

When it was all said and done, and her attraction grew even bigger, Regina decided it was time to leave and pretend that this entire evening was dream. She took the last of her drink and was ready to leave when he asked her name. For a moment she thought about not giving him her real one but then again, they were most likely never going to see one another again. That was the thing about Doctors Without Border, they aren’t tethered to one place for long. His group was to most likely be sent to a different country than her and this intriguing man would forget about her. So why not give him her name? “Regina.” She finally replied, a small smile covering her lips. The silence stretched into heartbeats before he finally answered back…

“Robin.”

“Pleasure. Well, till never.”

That night she dreamt of him.

|xXx|

 

A pounding headache, that had nothing to do with the drinks she had last night, threaten to split her skull open. The Chief of their group of doctors, Ursula Dickens, had been yelling and being passive aggressive with the entire staff. When she announced Regina would be taking the other flight out of Africa and to Syria, she felt blessed that she did not have to deal with Ursula.  
The same couldn’t be said about Emma that was stuck with the woman in their flight to America.

Regina felt bad for her blonde friend, but honestly? She couldn’t deal with being back home, not just yet. That meant seeing her parents. That meant another round ‘Eligible bachelor’ with her mother, and a segment of ‘I feel sorry for…’ with her father. No. Regina needed to occupy her time in something useful and after hearing all the horrible things happening in the border, all the refugees being left without a home, that was where she was meant to be.

Definitely.

“This seat taken?” The voice sounded familiar, but Regina couldn’t quite place it. After hearing Ursula scream like a mad woman, it was a miracle that her hearing sense wasn’t knocked out of commission. Regina motioned no with her head, not bothering to look at whoever took the seat beside her. She was way into the book she was reading, to even care. It wasn’t until she heard her name that she looked to her side, the air almost left her completely.

“I knew it was you. What of the odds…” Robin grinned at her and oh boy.

The odds weren’t much. They boy were doctors, that much was clear, what she didn’t know that, like her, he was a missionary. It trilled and terrified her all the same.

“Robin.” She greeted as neutral as possible.

“Looks like we will be working together for a while.” He was way too pleased.

“Looks that way.” She was way too nervous.

This is going to be a long flight.


End file.
